Mistakes lead to Heartbreaks
by coolkat10
Summary: She kissed him. A different boy, someone not me. She cheated. Peeta is going to take Katniss out but something major causes them to split. Will they meet again, but mostly, will they get back together? May change rating to M in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I go this new inspiration on a car journey and no I'm not discontinuing the other story I just had a writers block so I'm really sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

Mistakes lead to Heartbreaks:  
Prologue:

* * *

Peeta's POV:

Today I have a date with Katniss, my girlfriend since 2 years. I met her in university when I was looking for my class. She was like the only girl that ever caught my eye. Gorgeous chestnut brown hair, tanned olive skin from the heat and silvery grey eyes which always glistened unless she was angry or upset. I had to ask her out before any other guy got her. She also broke many hearts when she was in high school because many boys asked her out but she always rejected them. I asked her why she went out with me and she told me I was different. Special. I don't believe her but she just lists all of my good qualities like baking or painting.

Anyways back to where I am. I walk out the door and into my Aston Martin. I drive to Katniss's place and I see her with Gale, her best friend and one of my close friends. He hugs her but then I'm shocked at what I see him do next. He kisses her. She bunches up his shirt but I don't see her pull away.

When he finally does pull away she turns to her drive wide eyed. All I can think of is two words, she cheated! How long? Why and especially why him!  
"Peeta it's not what it looks like I'm sorry! I tried to get him off m-" Katniss says shouting at me while tears pour from my eyes. My heart is officially broken. No one will ever be able to fix it. In fact I went to her dad's house six days ago so I could asks her parents if I could marry her. I would have asked her to marry me today, she could have been my fiancé. I look up at her and say the few words which breaks my already broken heart even more.

"We're over." I say while clutching the engagement in my right hand.

I drive off and with that, that was the last time I saw her.

* * *

**Please tell me if I should continue the story and remember to leave a review please! ;D**

**~coolkat10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited me and those 2 reviews I got!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games :(**

* * *

Chapter1:

Katniss's POV:

I see him in literally everything. Food, paintings, the colour blue, my sister, blond hair, kindness. I had to help Prim with everything so I couldn't stay in my room all day as much as I'd love too but I do cry myself to sleep every night. It's all Gale's fault! Why did he ruin one of my best nights? I only love him as a brother, nothing more. Dad **(A/n-Mr Everdeen is still alive in this story)** told me he was going to propose and my heart broke more than ever. I still love him and I always will, I can never move on...

* * *

Gale's POV:

I had to kiss her on that night, I am good friends with Peeta wbut I couldn't bare see them kissing and cuddling especially in front of me. I thought she would kiss me back when she bunched my shirt together but she was trying to push me off. My heart broke when she begged him to come back. Her beautiful grey eyes look lifeless even though her body still moves and her mind still works. We're not friends anymore and I was quiet shocked when she gave me icy glares and slammed the door I front of my face. I wish that Peeta me and Katniss were still friends but I did hear that Peeta moved to a different state...

* * *

Katniss's POV:

I'm moving to California because Prim got a place in the university there and she wanted me to come and get my mind off of Peeta. She knows what happened because she admitted that she was watching me from her room window and saw what happened. I'm actually glad that she did because I don't want her to think I'm cheating when I'm not plus, the good thing is that she gives the same the same icy glares that I do whenever we see Gale. I blocked his number and every single thing got to do with him where he could talk to me (like Facebook and Twitter). I'm not telling him that I'm moving because then he could try something. He just doesn't know when to give up. I pack my duffle bag and the few valuable items which Peeta gave me. My heart aches for him just when I think of him. He gave me a necklace which has a simple pearl on it that we found at the beach in an oyster (he gave it to a jeweller who made it into a necklace). He also gave me a promise ring. I haven't done anything with boys such as kiss them, hook up etc...

The delivery truck arrives and I watch them as they put the furniture in there. I wonder where Peeta moved to...

* * *

Peeta's POV:

My eyes shut as I think about what happened on that awful day. I can't believe they did that, her and him. I refuse to say there names, I forbid myself. I live in California. It's a great place but it seems kinda cliché, ya know like when they have all of those movies where the guys have proper tanned abs and all and girls where only bikinis everywhere, Katniss isn't love that, she hates showing skin. I don't get why they do that it isn't like the sun is shining all day. There are barely and brunettes that I can see, only thick skulled bimbos! My mind wonders to what would have happened if HE didn't kiss HER. We would probably be married now, we could have been starting our own family. My thoughts are interrupted when I here Finnick my best friend since I arrived here shouting. I jump up from my bed and run down stairs to the lounge.

"What Finn?" I ask

"We got new neighbours!" He says squealing.

I roll my eyes but smile at his girlish behaviour. "Move over! I want to see as well!" I say mimicking his girly voice.

"There's a blonde and a brunette!" He shouts to me even though I'm next to him "There both sexy as f**k!" He continues shouting how sexy they are. While he shouts nonsense, I walk over to the window and indeed I see a blonde girl, at the most 18 with blue eyes. I don't see the brunette Finn was talking about but the blonde looks familiar.

"Well we need to welcome them to our amazing neighbourhood now don't we!"I say to Finn. He nods his head and we both run to the kitchen and get a tray which we fill with my famous cheese buns and cupcakes. We both walk out of our house and walk to the one on our right. The truck is gone now and the girls are both in the house. I knock on the door. The blond girl answers.

"Hey I'm Peeta and this is my best friend Finnick but you can call him Finn. We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood!" I say to her and place the tray in her hands.

"Thank you Peeta, my names Primrose but everyone calls me Prim. My sister is upstairs putting things away so she's busy at the moment but I can-

"Prim! Who the hells at the door?!" A familiar voice shouts. It can't be HER! Can it?

"It's just the our new neighbours Kat!" She shouts back.

"Oh f**k, I'm damn trying to do some sh*t but people always interrupt me!" She says shouting to herself.

Finn chuckles. "Feisty that's how I like them!" He shouts at the girl. I roll my eyes and nudge him in the ribs. Prim laughs too. "Stop being rude Kat and come meet them!"she shouts at her from the door.

"CBA here sis! I don't frickin care who the bloody neighbours are! I'm going hunting!" She shouts back.

Finn's eyes widen when she says she's going hunting.

"We better get going," I say "Bye!"

"Bye!"Finn shouts after me.

"See ya around!" She say and shuts the door.

* * *

**So how was it then? Good or Bad? R&amp;R people! Please leave a comment for the story! And by the way, I'm Everlark and Crestdair so it will never be a Finniss o Galniss story! Ever! Please leave a review!**

**Thank you!**

**~coolkat10**


	3. Chapter 3

Since everybody wants me to finish this story, I'm not going to delete it and I've had a lot of good advice from an amazing person who told me to continue (Wakebytheriver). disclaimer: I don't own THG! Chapter 3: Peeta's POV: I'm drifting off to sleep when I hear loud screaming. Honestly? I roll my eyes and get up. Bang! Bang! Bang! I hit the wall with my fist. "Shut the f*****g hell up or I'll go over and give you a punch in the face!" I shout "Sorry," a small whisper comes from the other side "I get nightmares everyday so I'll try to keep my voice down" Guilt ate me up. I sigh and plop down onto the bed. A door slams shut. I get up from the bed again to see a figure walking to the woods with a WHAT? Bow and a sheath full of arrows. A familia braid swishes across the figures back. Could it be...? No it can't be her, she's not my neighbour is she? But then couldn't the blond girl be...? No there are loads of girls like her! But not every girl goes out with a braid like that and some arrows. I decide to follow her. I put on a muscle shirt and some khaki shorts. I write Finn a letter to let him know where I am. I grab my hunting knife from the back of the knife selection. I swiftly put a water bottle, blanket and the knife in my back pack and go out of the door, shutting it as quite as I can manage without making any noise. So review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Ok sorry.. I only updated my other story but I now have actual time t update his one! **

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games!

* * *

Katniss's POV:

I step out of my new house, my hair in a braid and my hunting gear on. I look around to make sure no one is following me, running towards he edge of the forest silently, my mind wanders towards the familiar voice I heard just after my nightmare. I shake that thought off, it couldn't be him...could it?

It's impossible! How could I miraculously have bought a house next to him? I want to say his name so desperately but my mind won't let me say it out loud. Peeta Mellark I think. Gorgeous, talented, funny, loving, caring, kind, selfless, strong...and I let him go.

Stupid I think to myself stupid stupid stupid! I should have tried harder to get to him, to explain, we would probably be a happy family by now but I can't dwell on something that's not going to happen, I can only dream.

I walk into the forest and collect my bow and sheath of arrows which I place in a hollow tree I found yesterday when we moved. I sling the sheath strap over my shoulder and grip my bow. I continue walking, pondering over what a life with him would be like but then shake them away, that life will never happen.

A hear a twig snap, my hunting reflexes come in and I have a arrow nocked in, in a blink of an eye, I almost let it go but a familiar voice shouts "no!"

I let my bow down slightly but just in case the person tries anything, I keep my defences up.

The person moves in closer, my eyes widen, my hear beats faster, it's him.

"Katniss?" He asks

Un able to do say anything, I nod my head.

"Peeta," I say "how's life?" I continue awkwardly

He smiles slightly but it goes as soon as it came. "Good, you?"

"Alright but I've had better days" I reply

"what are you doing here?" He asks

"well I've just moved in-" I say but get cut off by him

"why?" He asks but I'm confused.

"Why what?" I ask him

"Why did you and gale you know... Kiss?" He whispers the last word.

"Peeta, it wasn't what it looked like-" I get cut off again

"I saw what happened with my own eyes! I know what happened, you cheated on me!" He says his voice raising at each word

Suddenly I'm angry but there are tears in my eyes and I'm sure he sees them as his eyes widen slightly and he steps back.

"You can't just accuse me for cheating on you! You never saw what happened! At least not all of it! I was talking to Gale, who by the way isn't even my friend any more and he kissed me when you came, I was shocked but pushed him and by that time, you ran away! I fucking love you Peeta but you ran away! I should have tried harder to find you! I'm so stupi-"

And suddenly, his lips are on mine...

* * *

**A/n: So how did you like the chapter! I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review and I know that lots of you have been reading but not reviewing as I've checked hom many people have read it on traffic stats! Next update will be if I get 10+ reviews! Think you can do that?**


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: See you at the bottom!

Peeta's POV:

My lips slant over hers as I pour my emotions; love, passion, heat, lust... My hands find the way to her hips and we pause for a moment, catching our breath, foreheads leaning against each other.

"Kat, I'm an idiot, I should've waited and talked it out with you but I just ran a

Wlway from my problems which I deeply regret-"

She mirrors my actions and presses her lips to mine to shut me up. Our lips move together in sync and then we come up for air.

"Home?" She asks

I nod my head in reply, getting lost in her mesmerising liquid silver eyes. We walk back in a comfortable silence, hands in hand, fingers entwined. I walk her to her front door facing her when we reach next to it.

"Let me take you on a date today" I whisper pressing our noses together.

A smile creeps up on her face as she nods slightly, "okay."

I kiss her once more before walking down the path and into my house with out turning back.

A grin forms on my face. "Whoooohoo! Yessss" I shout while pumping my fists in the air and doing a happy dance!

I'm too busy dancing to here Finnick doing his lazy morning stomp down the stairs.

"What the hell man?! Shut the flip up some people do try to get slept at what? 3:00 in the morning!" He shouts

Then he sees my shit eating grin. "Why are you so happy?" He asks

"Becauuusssee I got a date!" I say continuing my dance.

"Who with?" He says smiling. I haven't been this happy since two years ago and I haven't dated so I guess he's happy too.

"Katniss Everdeen!" I sing

His eyes widen, I told him about what happened a year ago and he knows what I think I thought happened.

"Are you sure man? I mean... You know what happened..." He says un sure

"Yeah, I'm sure, she told me that her and Gale aren't friends and that he kissed her when I came so he could break us up and be with her but she pushed him and I thought they were kissing sooo... We wasted two years for nothing..." I say

"Ohhhhh" Finn says nodding his head slowly.

"We'll I'm going back to bed, I'll see you in a few hours!" He says while sluggishly walking back up the stairs. I follow his lead and turn to my bedroom.

Collapsing on my bed, I fall asleep with a smile on my face, dreaming about a girl with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes.

A/n: So people. What do you think? Good or bad? Leave a review! Technically I should have loads of reviews because over 1000 (OMG) people have viewed my story and only a few people have reviewed out of that!

+15 reviews for the next chapter? (Or less :P) :)

~coolkat10


	6. Not a chapter

This isn't a chapter but is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT, I'm not going to be on Fanfiction anymore cos to me it's a crap website to publish fanfics so I'm doing it on Wattpad which is much better and efficient. My account is called HungeroftheGames which has my stories on and another one which is a Katniss and Finnick story called Amnesia. I'm still going on Fanfiction cos I like reading the stories on here but I'm not posting anything on it. Please do visit my stories on Wattpad, you don't have to get the app you can go on it from the internet. Sorry for the inconvenience and thanks for all the love and support! Bye!


End file.
